Recordando a Viejos Amigos
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-shot. Viendo cómo los jóvenes santos disfrutaban de la tan anhelada paz en la Tierra, los dos viejos caballeros, Dohko y Shion, tienen una conversación recordando así a sus viejos camaradas ¡NO Yaoi! Mención del Lost Canvas ¡Reviews Pleas


**¡Hola! Vaya, hacia mucho tiempo que ya no me pasaba por éstos lados, la verdad es que la situación está dura y dudo mucho seguir estando aquí con frecuencia. Ni hablar, pero de mientras, y en lo que recupero mi... em, ¿cómo se llama?... ¡ah, inspiración! Estaré reeditando mis viejos fics, o sea todos. Por lo que sí, habrá algunos cambios según el tiempo en que los escribí**

**Aclaraciones: Saint Seiya ni ninguno de sus personajes originales me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Masami Kurumada (Saint Seiya), Shiori Teshirogi (Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas), editorial Shueisha y el estudio Toei Animation. Lo único sobre lo que tengo derecho es el Other Character: Horie Blaze, pero nada más. Yo sólo escribo por mero amor y sin ningún fin lucrativo**

**~Los verdaderos fans no lucran con el exito de las historias que les gustan~**

**Otros comentarios: Jejeje bueno, originalmente en éste fic no se hacia mención de Aspros, porque todavía no salía como guardián de uno de los Templos del Lost Canvas; pero ya en ésta reedición se le hacen breve mención como a los demás, así que gracias a quien vaya a leer.**

**Agradecimientos del One-shot: _Cassandra Fenimoe, Maiev-S, Lady_Death, Neith Wayland, Koko-13, Wahrheit y marindeaguila_**

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Recordando a Viejos Amigos~

Los cálidos rayos del sol iluminaban cada rincón del Santuario de Athena en la capital de Grecia, a unos metros de los doce templos zodiacales se podía vislumbrar a los santos dorados, disfrutando un tan anhelado día de paz después de las guerras santas a las que se habían enfrentado

–No puedo creer que se diviertan así– mencionó el patriarca Shion, a su lado Dohko observaba divertidamente como los jóvenes santos jugaban entre si

–Déjalos, es normal que quieran divertirse– contestó el antiguo santo de Tigre –Además, pasaron toda su infancia entrenando para ser santos y pelear por la causa de Athena–

–Dices eso porque no sufriste las bromas que hacían–

–Y tú no sufriste ver una cascada por 243 años– respondió astutamente –Y por cierto, la peor parte se la llevaron Saga y Aioros–

–E-Eso es cierto…– contestó avergonzadamente mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien, inmediatamente ambos santos dirigieron nuevamente su vista a donde se encontraban los Golden boys

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Eso es falta!– gritó arbitrariamente el santo dorado de Tauro

–¡¿Qué?– replicó Mascara de Muerte –¡Pero si ni siquiera toqué el balón!–

El dorado cerró los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba cansadamente, ya era la cuarta vez que le explicaba las reglas; al ser de Brasil les enseñaba a sus compañeros como jugar fútbol, ya que como bien habían dicho "la paz reinaba en la Tierra, sin ninguna batalla ni conflicto divino"

–¡No, pero aún así tiraste a Aioria! ¡Y eso es falta!– gritó Horie vestida extrañamente como una porrista, a lado suyo Afrodita lucía una extraña vestimenta similar a la de la chica

–¡Está bien!– gruñó con molestia

–¡Jah! ¡Te regañaron!– se burló el escorpión, el santo del cangrejo giró a mirarlo con malos ojos, chasqueó la lengua para después volver a mirar hacía donde yacían la y el porristo

–¡Hey, gata!–

–Qué quieres–

–La siguiente falta que cometa será contra tu molesto novio– respondió mostrándole una sonrisa sádica, el bicho dorado sólo atino a palidecer ligeramente

–Uh, riñas entre jugadores– bromeó el cachorro de león sonriendo burlonamente

–Siempre te metes en problemas…– suspiró Camus cansadamente al lado del peliazul

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los dos santos mayores sonrieron divertidos al ver como se entretenían sus protegidos

–¿Cómo estarán los mocosos de bronce?– cuestionó Dohko alzando la vista al cielo

–¿Te preocupan?–

–Los extraño– respondió el chino –Oe, ahora que lo pienso… ¿no te parece que son idénticos a nuestros compañeros?–

–¿Idénticos a nuestros compañeros?– repitió el peliverde confundido

–Seh, me refiero a los santos– aclaró viendo fijamente a los chicos que jugaban –Son iguales a los demás–

–Ah, serán iguales en apariencia, en carácter son totalmente diferentes–

–Puede ser…– sonrió alegremente –Aunque algunos si son parecidos, como por ejemplo Aldebarán–

–¿Aldebarán?–

–Me recuerda mucho a Hasgard– sonrió nostálgicamente viendo al santo de Tauro –Era como un maestro para mí–

–Hasgard siempre fue un santo ejemplar, inclusive no mató al espectro de Bennu cuando tuvo oportunidad por no considerarlo "malo"– mencionó –Aunque, claro que Hasgard no se lanzaba contra la primera mesa que veía– añadió riendo divertido

–¡Eso es muy cierto!– apoyó su compañero de armas comenzando a reír sonoramente junto al antiguo santo de Aries

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Y a esos qué les pasa?– cuestionó Kanon quien por su distracción había sido golpeado por el balón –¡¿Oigan, qué demonios les pasa?– gritó iracundo a sus compañeros

–Es tu culpa– regañó Saga mirando con malos ojos a su gemelo –Si no fueras tan distraído…–

–¡¿Mi culpa?–

–Alto ahí– paró el gran toro –Si no se detienen tendré que darles tarjeta roja–

–Está bien…– suspiraron ambos regresando con sus equipos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Me pregunto cómo habrían sido las cosas si Deuteros y Aspros hubieran convivido así como Saga y Kanon–

Dohko puso una mano sobre su mentón pensando, segundos después se estremeció ligeramente con la conclusión a la que había llegado

–Seguramente se hubieran devorado uno a otro, ó hubieran hecho estallar la isla Kanon–

–Tal vez…– musitó el patriarca –Tenía un fuerte temperamento–

–Aún recuerdo como Tenma se quejó del entrenamiento de Deuteros– comentó el pelicastaño riendo –Además de que estaba todo quemado–

–Sí, pero gracias a sus métodos él se hizo más fuerte y ganó más confianza–

–Es cierto… ese mocoso, como lo extraño–

–Tu pequeño hermano…– suspiro Shion –¿Y qué me dices de Manigoldo?–

–Él definitivamente no es como nuestro Mascara–

–Seh– sonrió el peliverde –Mascara es sádico mientras que Manigoldo sólo era molesto–

–Pero nadie les quita el aspecto físico–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Ven aquí pequeño insecto!– gritó Mascara mientras perseguía a Milo quien aparte de traer el balón en su poder se había burlado de él –¡No creas que te dejaré ir!– el santo se arrojó de barrida con el afán de quitarle el balón al bicho pero éste fue más ágil y lo evadió saltando como todo un profesional haciendo que el cangrejo se estrellase contra una pared cercana

–¡Eso me dolió!– chilló molesto y con la nariz enrojecida –¡Ahora si te las verás!–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Sí, igual que Regulus y Aioria– habló el santo de Libra sentándose en una roca

–Regulus era un prodigio y el más joven– recordó el patriarca –Aunque igual es muy diferente a Aioria… él es muy impulsivo–

–¡Ah! lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo– sonrió el gran maestro –Regulus era todo un genio en cuanto a estrategia se refería, pero también era muy buen amigo de Tenma y Yato–

–Como olvidarlo, el pequeño aprendiz de Sísifo–

–Como dicen "las generaciones cambian"– bromeó alegremente

–Creo que quién no cambió fue Asmita– recordó Shion –Él y Shaka si son iguales–

–En un principio no– aclaró el antiguo Tigre –¿Recuerdas su poca fe en Athena?–

–Cierto…–

–Pero al final pudo aceptar a Sasha–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Shaka, cuida bien la portería!– gritó Aioria al ver que su hermano había metido un "gol" como había explicado Alde

–No es el deber de Buda el parar balones– contestó tranquilamente sin abrir los ojos

–¡De Buda no, pero de Shaka si!– exclamó Milo al tiempo que acomodaba al rubio justo en el centro de la portería –¡Ahora para esos balones o tus estatuillas lo pagaran!–

–¡Si, señor!– aceptó el budista haciendo un saludo militar y abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos azules

–Vaya, fue bueno– admitió Camus a un lado del escorpión

–A eso le llamo poder de convencimiento– respondió con orgullo

–Yo le llamo chantaje amenazador– corrigió el francés –No dejes pasar ningún balón–

–Sí, mamá–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Quienes si son todo lo contrario son Milo y Kardia– rió Dohko

–Ni quién lo diga– asintió el Aries

–Milo es alegre, bromista y todo un Casanova–

–Lo de Casanova yo diría que ya no–

–Bueno, eso es cierto– asintió mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su sien –Ya hay quien lo pare–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Milo, patea ese balón!– chilló efusivamente la pelinegra

–¡Eso hago!– respondió el bicho dándole un pase a Camus para que éste lo pateara y entrara directamente a la portería

–¡GOL!– aplaudieron el gato y bicho a la vez, Mu, Shaka y Camus sólo se limitaron a sonreír

–No por nada somos los sub-campeones– comentó con orgullo el santo de Acuario

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Es verdad– admitió Dohko riendo a la vez que pasaba una mano tras su cabeza –Pero Kardia…– recordó la sonrisa sanguinaria del antiguo escorpión

–Era sanguinario, cruel, orgulloso y demás– terminó de decir el sumo sacerdote

–Sí, aunque aún así el escorpión mantenía una buena relación con Acuario–

–Es raro, pero incluso Camus tampoco se parece a Degel– opinó Shion –Es cierto que Camus adora la lectura y demás artes, pero Degel era todo un genio, además de que mostraba mejor sus emociones–

–Seh, es una pena que esos dos murieran en Bluegard–

–Ellos juntos eran demasiado fuertes, casi como titanes–

–Ni hablar, otros que son todo lo contrario son Albafica y Afrodita–

–Albafica era silencioso y solitario–

–Y no lo olvidemos, no se comportaba como niña–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Mascara, Mascara!– apoyaba el santo de los peces. Tanto Afrodita como Horie vestían trajes de porrista en color rosa, la chica usando una falda y el santo usando mallas ajustadas; lo cual desconcentraba de sobremanera a los jugadores: o miraban las piernas de la inglesa o el "escultural" y bien cuidado cuerpo del santo

–¡Puag! Creo que vomitaré– chasqueó la lengua el italiano

–Pero también en qué cosas te fijas– bromeó Aioros

–No fue mi culpa, fue un reflejo– se defendió –Cuando miré las piernas de la gata volteé y vi… las asquerosas patas de la flor– Aioros rió al ver la cara de asco del cangrejo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Jeje…– rió el chino con otra gotita resbalando por su sien –Aunque los dos mantenían un enorme aprecio por las rosas–

–Es lo que caracteriza a los santos de Piscis–

–No es por nada, pero… ¿sabes quienes también son sumamente diferentes?–

–Um… no–

–Saori y Sasha–

–¡Ah, la pequeña Sasha!– exclamó nostálgico el patriarca

–¡Sí! Saori es prácticamente… inútil ¡la secuestran todo el tiempo!– exclamó casi gritando –Pero Sasha era muy diferente–

–Cierto, Sasha siempre procuró ayudar usando su cosmos–

–Era amable, bondadosa… no que la tacaña ésta–

–Oe, aunque no nos parezca Saori es Athena, y le debemos respeto pero… ah, qué tiempos aquellos–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Maestros!– llamó Aioros –¡Dejen de estar sentados y vengan!–

–Es cierto, les pueden salir raíces– bromeó Milo junto con Aioria

–¡Ah, tú, mocoso. Ya verás!– gritó Dohko bajando de la roca en la que estaba –¡Te voy a dejar mordiendo el polvo!–

–No lo creo, maestro– intervino el gato –Nosotros somos más jóvenes–

–¡¿Qué quieres decir?–

–Nada, sólo opinaba– contestó el león reprimiendo una carcajada

–Ya que te pones así, creo que yo me iré con los niños– opinó Shion yendo junto con su aprendiz

–¡Bien, te pones del lado de ellos! ¡Traidor!– chilló dramáticamente el chino, seguidamente sonrió –Entonces también te daré una paliza–

–Eso quiero verlo– contestó con confianza

Aldebarán hizo sonar su silbato comenzando el partido nuevamente, pasando así, una tarde más en la vida de los santos


End file.
